Dreamin' Go! Go!!
Dreamin' Go! Go!! is a song by μ’s that was released together with the tickets for the μ’s fifth live, μ’s Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ～Dream Sensation!～ on January 31, 2015 and February 1, 2015. It was released as a special CD on January 15, 2015 along with the other fifth live goods. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by TSUKASA, and arranged by Kon-K. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (NEODAI-9646)' 'CD' #Dreamin' Go! Go!! #Dreamin' Go! Go!! (Off Vocal) # # # Video Subbed Radio Drama = External Link: Subbed Dreamin' Go! Go!! Radio Dramas by TMNBE Dongman Fanyi Audio Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Sagasunda yume no eria Warai nagara kimi mo hashitteta Ase o fuite ageyou ka Enryo shite mo taoru o nagete Dokomademo ikeru tte kimochi da yo Nimotsu mo yotei mo iranai Dare yori Go! (Go!) Go! (Go!) tooku e tonde miyou ka Go! (Go!) Go! (Go!) muri nante iwasenainda yo Go! (Go!) Go! (Go!) tonikaku saki o mezashite Go! (Go!) Go! (Go!) nanika to deaitai tokimeki Dreamin' kienai Dreamin' Sensation Kujiketeru hima wa nai yo Daijina no wa tomaranai koto Oka o koe yama o koete Chippokena jibun ni sayounara Itsumademo zutto honki dashiteru yo Tekagen shiranai seikaku sa Makenai Go! (Go!) Go! (Go!) mirai o tsukamaetakute Go! (Go!) Go! (Go!) ikioi yoku susumunda yo Go! (Go!) Go! (Go!) itsuka wa deau kanashimi Go! (Go!) Go! (Go!) sore sae jinsei no supaisu Smiling kimi nara Smiling wakaru ne Makenai Go! Go! Mirai o tsukamaetakute Go! Go! ikioi yoku susumunda yo Dare yori Go! (Go!) Go! (Go!) tooku e tonde miyou ka Go! (Go!) Go! (Go!) muri nante iwasenainda yo Go! (Go!) Go! (Go!) tonikaku saki o mezashite Go! (Go!) Go! (Go!) nanika to deaitai tokimeki Dreamin' kienai Dreamin' Sensation |-| Kanji= 探すんだ夢のエリア 笑いながら君も走ってた 汗を拭いてあげようか 遠慮してもタオルをなげて どこまでも行けるって気持ちだよ 荷物も予定もいらない 誰よりGo!(Go!) Go!(Go!)　遠くへ飛んでみようか Go!(Go!) Go!(Go!) 無理なんて言わせないんだよ Go!(Go!) Go!(Go!) とにかく先を目指して Go!(Go!) Go!(Go!) 何かと出会いたい ときめき Dreamin' 消えない Dreamin’ Sensation 挫けてる暇はないよ 大事なのは止まらないこと 丘を越え山を越えて ちっぽけな自分にさようなら いつまでもずっと本気出してるよ てかげんしらない性格さ 負けないGo!(Go!) Go!(Go!) 未来を捕まえたくて Go!(Go!) Go!(Go!)　勢いよく進むんだよ Go!(Go!) Go!(Go!)　いつかは出会う悲しみ Go!(Go!) Go!(Go!)　それさえ人生のスパイス Smiling　君なら　 Smiling　わかるね 負けないGo! Go!　未来を捕まえたくて Go! Go!　勢いよく進むんだよ 誰よりGo!(Go!) Go!(Go!)　遠くへ飛んでみようか Go!(Go!) Go!(Go!) 無理なんて言わせないんだよ Go!(Go!) Go!(Go!) とにかく先を目指して Go!(Go!) Go!(Go!) 何かと出会いたい ときめき Dreamin' 消えない Dreamin' Sensation |-| English= The area of the dream we were searching for You, too, were laughing while running towards it Shall I wipe your sweat off for you? Even while holding back, I threw you a towel It's a feeling that we can go anywhere Luggage and schedules, all those are unneeded No matter who Go!(Go!) Go!(Go!) Let's try flying off into the distance Go!(Go!) Go!(Go!) Don't tell me that it's impossible Go!(Go!) Go!(Go!) In any case, just aim straight ahead Go!(Go!) Go!(Go!) I want to meet more exciting things Dreamin' never disappearing Dreamin' Sensation There's no spare time to be discouraged What's important is that you don't stop Over the hills and over the mountains Say goodbye to the puny self you were No matter when, always show your seriousness And the parts of your personality no one knows Unyielding Go!(Go!) Go!(Go!) Wanting to seize the future Go!(Go!) Go!(Go!) The momentum allows us to keep advancing Go!(Go!) Go!(Go!) And if we were to ever meet sadness Go!(Go!) Go!(Go!) Even that is just the spice of life Smiling If it's you Smiling You would understand, right? Unyielding Go! Go! Wanting to seize the future Go! Go! The momentum allows us to keep advancing No matter who Go!(Go!) Go!(Go!) Let's try flying off into the distance Go!(Go!) Go!(Go!) Don't tell me that it's impossible Go!(Go!) Go!(Go!) In any case, just aim straight ahead Go!(Go!) Go!(Go!) I want to meet more exciting things Dreamin' never disappearing Dreamin' Sensation Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ References Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics Category:Radio Dramas Category:Μ's Songs